clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Snowzerland War I
The Snowzerland War is considered to be one of the worst wars since Khanzem. Everyone was involved. Chapter 1:Pengolia Disaster Grand Arch Duke Jsudsu9988 of Snowzerland arrived in Ulaansnowtar, West Pengolia's capital on February 21, 2010 on vacation. He drove out of the airport in a fancy limo guarded by Snowzerland's core Army, the War Bots. The limo was elegantly cruising through town with the curious eyes of the Khanz citizens watching and basking at it's glory! There was one fellow who was there, a royal spy. The unexpected arrival of the Arch Duke proceeded him to tell his master. Penghis Khan was fiddling with his jewels when the Spy arrived. "Great Khan!" cried the spy, who was kneeling, "I have news!" "Penghis Khan is busy!" impatiently yelled the Great Khan. "PENGHIS KHAN SAYS THAT THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!" "It IS!" "Penghis Khan demands to know!" "An unexpected visitor.... of great wealth...... has came into our capital! He is riding in an elegant limo, with a strong army guarding him. The army is definitely from Snowzerland, but this penguin is not Swiss Ninja sadly.... he must be the Arch Duke, a very important official and friend of Swiss Ninja." Penghis Khan glared angrily, and his face turned red.... "PHENGHIS KHAN IS MAD!!!!!!!! NO ONE CAN RIDE IN A LIMO AND ACT MORE PWNSOME THAN PENGHIS KHAN IN PENGOLIA!! HAVE THE 333 MERCENARIES DESTROY ARCH DUKE WITH A DITTO BOMB!" "As you wish, sire." Thus, the order was carried. The mercenaries rushed into town to search for the elegant limo. Arch Duke Jsudsu had finished his lunch, and was on his way to his hotel. Then, at 1:55 PM, the Ditto Bomb was thrown at the Limo. BANG!!! The car exploded, and the War Bots started to shoot at the 333 Mercinaries who just arrived. One bot was able to pull the severely injured Arch Duke out of the Metal Heap in time. The fighting got worse and worse, but somehow, the Bots were able to bring Their Beloved Duke to safety. ---- Jsudsu was brought back to Snowzerland on the same day. He was placed in the hospital at 7:30 PM, and was deemed severely injured. Luckily, he survived. Swiss Ninja visited him, bringing flowers. "Jsu, are you ok?" "Ugghh...." "Dont worry buddy. This attack was unacceptable. Those Pengolians are gonna Pay!" And thus, the Great Fanon War began. Chapter 2:War Gets Bigger and Bigger "ARCH DUKE NEARLY ASSASINATED BY PENGOLIANS; WAR LOOMS CLOSER!" Headlines all over Antarctica were screaming the news. The Assasination plot took nearly everyone by surprise. Swiss had declared war officially on West Pengolia on the day of the assasination. That week, the South Pole Council had Penghis Khan and Swiss Ninja absent at the meeting. On February 25, the First of Snowzerland's War Bots washed upon the shore of West Pengolia. They started attacking nearby villages with ferocity. The mercinaries had a hard time defending themselves against Swiss Ninja's vast army, so they had to call help. That was when things turned worse. The Pengolians were smart to call the Mountain Spartans, but that is the reason this war became such a phenomenon. Swiss Ninja didn't like the help the Mercinaries were getting. He was tired of having to deal with the Spartans... again. "Send another army to the Happyface State at once!" Swiss ordered. This took the HF State by surprise indeed, but Swiss Ninja wasn't able to conquer anything. He liked having the Spartans to do "double duty" by fighting in their homeland and in Pengolia. Another problem developed. Some soldiers that were still part of Snowzerland's Army needed more supplies. Without Swiss Ninja's orders, a group of soldiers and War Bots invaded and occupied Polaris and other coastal towns along the Eastshieldian coast. Surprisingly, the USA decided to remain neutral and defend themselves as needed. "We're running low on money and supplies with this new treasurer in place," said Kwiksilver, the spokesperson for the Council. "Getting involved in a war will just wreck the economy." A whole load of other nations joined the war, however. Due to West Pengolia's membership in NATO, New North Etana, the United Penguin's Republic, and TerraMount decided to help defend their ally. The rest of the UTR jumped in as well to help protect their free republic. ---- "ORDER! THE CHAIRMAN OF THE NATO MILITARY COMMITEE!" yelled a voice on the loud speaker. The Leader stood up on the loud speaker. "Nations and states of NATO!" he shouted. "On February the 21st, the Archduke of Snowzerland was nearly assasinated by Pengolian forces. To Snowzerland this was considered an act of war. They invaded West Pengolia, Eastshield and the Happyface State. Being our ally, we will step in to defend them. You shall contribute as many as your forces and put them under my flipper." Penghis Khan glared furiously at The Leader. "And under Penghis Khan's flipper... but they'll still mostly be under my command... but Penghis Khan is more PWNSOME then me" The Leader said, obviously scared. Everyone began to pledge support. "New North Etana, ready and waiting" shouted Idoreconsise. "Turtly will try our best". "PENGHIS KHAN'S ALREADY IN WAR!" "TerraMount... yeah we'll do it". "And of course me" The Leader said. "I like bombs!" Dan said trying to get the Dan's Island Navy to get out. The woman on the speaker bellowed: "All nations vote 'yes'". ---- Swiss Ninja was well pleased with conqering Polaris and other Eastshieldian Towns the most. Although Swiss Ninja only took up the northern beach areas of the city, access to the city was shut down, as the Harborfront Area contained both the international airport and seaport. So, residents in the Southern districts fled the city via the highways The military base was not raided, as many ant-aircraft guns shot many Snoss aircraft down.The military base was cut off from the USA. The 5,000 armypenguins living in the area planned a suprise attack on Swiss. On the other hand, Swiss forced all citizens in the invaded areas to pledge their loyalty to the emperor. They refused and threw shoes at Swiss. All flights to Polaris were immediately cancelled as well. Chapter 3:Freezeland Campaign The Terramounts and the Swiss Forces continue to fight. On Februrary 28, Swiss Ninja unexpectedly withdrew all his troops stationed in Pengolia. NATO found this maneuver suspicious, but at least Penghis Khan no longer had to worry about war.... for now. Back in Freezeland, King Triskelle and his men also decided to aid the Mountain Spartans. They were so involved in the HF State Battles, that he didn't expect Swiss to invade his land. On the Same day, Swiss Ninja Marched into Arda in Pride, 75 % of the force deleted in 5 minutes. The Snoss gave up because of lack of soldiers. Swiss wanted to treat his fellow HPs harshly, and mock them that "if you simply get out of my sight and go to Diss, Freezeland will no longer be in debt". Thus, Frostborogh and much of Freezeland refused Swiss Ninja rule. Fanon City and other cities didn't like Swiss Ninja coming to power. The Order of the Clover, a special order of the Governance stationed in Fanon City, especially didn't like it. They knew that Swiss knew that all the money the Governance has earned is hidden in a vault uderground the city. If Swiss was able to capture Fanon City, he was able to access the Governance's Money. The Order decided to form a republic with the remaining land so that Swiss couldn't get in. Meanwhile, King Triskelle discovered of the Freezeland Campaign, so he tried to take his land back. Swiss was quick by attacking and capturing King Triskelle and his men that opposed him before they reached Freezeland. They were sent to Pen Chi Island. Swiss calmly made this capture a secret. On the other hand, Freezelandians became fanatical about him. (He also lied to the HP's also about his debt to the USA, but Swiss didn't count that.) "You shall not pass!!" They cried. Swiss made sure that Freezeland hated him. The newly formed Clover Republic, which the angered King Triskelle made, sent soldiers to defend land from the Snoss. Many villagers who were in the Snowzerland control had denied Swiss Ninja's rule. They drove the Freezeland Campaign's forces out of territory. Swiss Ninja and other Snoss Citizens found these defenses to be a nuisance. On March 5, Swiss Sent the Snowzerland Royal Air Force, or better known as "Der Schweitzer Luftwaffe" to strike Fanon City down. The "Schweitzer Luftwaffe" consisted of Mainly Flying Wings. The planes reached Fanon City at 10:30 PM. It caused mass chaos, leaving many houses destroyed or on fire. Luckily, NATO happened to be around, and were able to drive the Schweitzer Luftwaffe away. The Next day, after a failure of capturing Fanon City, Swiss decided to celebrate anyways. On that day, Snowzerland was to be recognized as an Official High Penguin Hater Nation, following in the footsteps of Whoot Smackler Whoot's reich. The Name of Snowzerland was to be renamed to "Snowzerland's Second Reich". It was given a new flag: Snowzerland's Second Reich, however, would only last until the war was over. Celebrations lasted throughout the day with vigor. The Leader of the Order of the Clover had also decided to move the Governance's money to the Centriepistula until the war's end. That action came to good use, because 10 days later, Swiss's Air Force, plus the War Bots invaded the city. The Republic was lost, and now many penguins who opposed Swiss Ninja attempted to leave the country, but others just decided to accept Swiss Ninja's rule for safety. Now, what hope was there left for Antarctica? ---- During all of this, Dan's Army stole some land. He took land for Pengonia and this would become a temporary settlement, which ended after the war, when Eastshield reclaimed it. ---- Meanwhile, in the Happyface Front. A squad of Snoss troopers marched towards a small farm. As part of the Second Army, they had responsibility in the HFS. A farmer walked out. "TAKE YOUR WAR ELSEWARE!" he said firing a Snowball Gun. It hit a soldier in the leg. Suddenly, resistance fighters popped out everywhere, taking shots at the Snoss troopers. They weren't dressed in Mountain Spartan uniform. The Snoss soldiers were puzzled. Were they Archetian freedom fighters. A Europhic penguin grabbed a pitchfork and threw it at one of the enemy soldiers. "They're not Archetian! They're Europhic AND Archetian!" a Snoss soldier exclaiimed. Finally, some Snoss soldiers took out a white flag. "WE SURRENDER!" they shouted. The freedom fighters approached them. A woman in front was the first one to speak. "Who are you?" she asked. "Who are you?" the Snoss soldiers asked. "I may as well tell you. We are the United Antarctic Front - freedom fighters - those who resist Snoss rule" she said. "Take them away!" she ordered. Archduke Jsu soon heard of it. A War Bot told him all about it. And that was not all. "Sir. Our armies have met a private army called the Free Antarcticians. They come from unoccupied territories. We met them while in Antarctica" he said. "Hmm... I got it! We'll create an independent satellite state governed from Polaris, and ruled by each mayor the towns, Polaris, Snowville, and Penguville This will help us greatly. We'll use them to help us fight the war in the mainland. It shall colaborate with us. The UAF and the Free Antarcticians should be distracted by another government" he said. Polaris Antarctica was born. It was based in the occupied territories of Eastshield. However Jsu's plan didn't work as the UAF were an alliance of loosely connected resistance groups and the Free Antarcticians were stuck elsewhere - not doing much to contribute to the war. Chapter 4:Alliances are Made During the Same time Swiss Ninja began war in February, Vikings in the Antarctic Peninsula and Trans-Antarctica waged war on the Antarctic Peninsula because they wanted independance and to recreate another Viking Empire similar to The Peninsulan Slav'ens. The Vikings hijacked USA ships, raided towns, and conqered them. On Feb. 25, the Vikings surrounded Shiverpool. They Surrendered, leaving the Vikings to rule the whole State. (Not including Club Penguin) However, they knew that they could not hold on to their newly formed Empire unless they had help. Thus, Swiss had the same problem, so the Viking Emperor and Swiss Ninja formed an alliance on March 3, two days before Swiss Ninja's first attempt to take over Fanon City. It was promised that both lands would help each other take over Antarctica by supporting troops from both sides. Thus, the Pole Alliance was made. ---- Princess Bellina, servant of Darktan II, was especially was gaining popularity in her country and conqered areas. However, she wanted to make sure her father conqered all of Antarctica, so that when she would get the throne, she could be the most powerful ruler ever. For this, she contacted her evil master in her secret laboratory. "Darktan II, my master, it is good to see you once again." she greeted. "Good to see you too, fellow Minion. Your Father is really PWNing the world, I guess that you will have a very large empire in the future...." answered Darktan II. "So you say, but Father can't just take over the world alone, even with his superior War Bots." "Didn't He Make an alliance with the growing Viking Empire, though?" "Both lands have strong armies, but we still need an army that is stable...." "Let me guess, you wan't me to ally with your father and help him PWN, Right?" "Not Quite, I will convince my father to ally with you. In return for helping, I will make sure that he will give you some land." "Sounds good, but how can you do this?" "Daddy can't resist his little 'Angel'!" Darktan Hung up, laughing. Thus, Bellina did convince Swiss Ninja to ally with Darktan as well, so on that same day, the alliance was made. Chapter 5: Pole Alliance Makes It's First Move The Pole Alliance have a meeting in Triskelle's old palace. The date is March 18. "What will our first target be?" asked Swiss Ninja. Everyone was comfortable sitting around a table. Darktan II, the Viking Emperor, and Several Generals from Snowzerland and the Viking Empire were all seated there. "Someplace that is powerful!" Darktan screamed. "Perhaps, zee izland oof Club Penghwin?" The Viking Emperor suggested. Swiss pondered the idea breifly, then spoke. "Yes. CP is home to some of my worst enemies, like Explorer, Fred, and most of all, my hatred brother, Fisch!" Darktan Scowled. "Then Fine. I agree too. That island can be captured easily." The Emperor Added: "Plus, our countree surrounds zat puny izland!" "Meeting adjorned!!!!" ---- The Next day, the Pole Alliance Gathered their best troops and headed toward the island. When they arrived, there was only a weak army of Ninjas that tried to stop them, but were easily defeated. Swiss arrested them and were sent to Pen Chi Island for treason. Otherwise, CP was now given to Swiss Ninja, since the other two countries had no doing there. Chinstrap was left alone, since it was small and Swiss Ninja thought it had no worth. Most Penguins hardly even noticed that Swiss Ninja had even conquered them. Many continued their lives normally, but not for others. The first place Swiss Ninja went to was to Fisch Hochstadt's Igloo. knock, knock, knock! No one Answered. Knock, Knock, Knock! Still, No one Answered. BANG!!!! Swiss Ninja and his War Bots Broke the front door. No one was home. Swiss paced around while the bots searched for clues. "Sir! I found something!" "Let me see, bot. Well, It's a letter from Explorer and Fred, addressed to my brother." ---- It read: Dear Fisch Hochstadt, As we all know, your egotistic brother who hates you bitterly is gaining an excessive amount of land. As we know as well, the Antarctic Peninsula has been conquered by Vikings. Just Recently, we've gotten word that they.... formed an alliance. I believe that Club Penguin is to be the next victim of Swiss Ninja's Invasions. It is in your and our best interests if we are to leave the island as soon as possible to South Pole City. There, we will provide you a house to stay in until this war ends. Meet us with your luggage three days after you recieve this letter at the Maritime Station. Bring Money and buy the ticket that goes straight to South Pole City. We hope to see you soon, and pleasure doing business with you. ''--The Antics Brothers, Explorer 767 and Fred 676'' ---- Swiss got angry and crumpled the letter. "GRRRRRRRRR!!!!! FOOLS! I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET THEM, somehow...." A voice interrupted him. "I can help." Swiss Ninja turned around to see a Green Ninja Penguin that wore a back pirate bandana leaning on the doorway. "Who are you, I ask?" Inquired the Emperor. "Name's Austin. Austin8310 to be exact. I think I can help you with finding your brother." "I am listening. What do you want me to pay you with?" "Money, Fame, Glory, maybe? All that good stuff. Y'know?" "Fine. Just remember to capture Explorer and Fred too, because they are my enemies." "Sorry, Explorer cannot be captured, but Fred is doable. That shovel of his..." "Good. I Hearby entitle you the Royal Bounty Hunter of Snowzerland. Your Mission is to find Fred And Fisch. They are currently in South Pole City, with Fred probably at the Council building and Fisch at a new home. I expect you to kidnap them without anyone noticing until you are gone. We will provide you with all the neccecary supplies, if needed. Oh, and bring me the Amulet of Language in one piece to me!" "Alright. Pleasure doing business with you. I'll track em down and deliver em by next two weeks. SPC huh? I'll be there." ---- Swiss Ninja's business wasn't finished. He solemnly walked with his bots marching behind him into Tri-State Lane. He motioned toward Midas and Herb's residence. There, in the front yard, Canren was yakking about Midas and Herb in front of Midas's Mother. Swiss Ninja cut across them. Swiss Pushed Canren Away, shouting, "Out of my way, peasant!" The Mother of Midas was shocked. She wasn't expecting the great emperor to come to her residence. "Can I help you?" "Yes. I came here to take your children." The Mother looked shocked. "WHY???? Midas and Herb are just kids!" "They are needed to be working for my military. I have officially conqered CP, so now this is my land." His mother still stared into space in fear. "What section of the military, exactly?" "They will be Mechanics. They will be fixing planes, tanks, and other weapons of destruction." His mother fainted; Canren Cheered. "Take them away Bots!" Midas tried to convince them: "WAIT, I need my gold before I leave!" Herb remained silent. "Come on! Lets get moving! Take our new recruits on the airplane." ---- They flew back to Snowzerland. Midas and Herb had their heads shaved and were given a sleeping quarters (a normal room filled with bunkbeds). "Welcome, New recruits!" Stated Kaiser Swiss Ninja. "Aurumen and Tacket, you are going to be Snowzerland's top mechanics. You will design, build, and fix weapons of destruction that will help me win this war!" "We don't do things for war; we only do things for fun!" Complained Midas. "No, you will do as I say! Any opposition of me will result in having your parents sent to Pen Chi Island. I however, will be your responsible guardian for now." Midas frowned, while Ferb sighed. "If anything makes you happier, i can give you this gold nugget." Midas smiled and kindly took the nugget and stared at it's beauty. Herb, however, still wasn't happy. "Alright, boys, let's get to work!" Chapter 6:The Battle of Snowzerland As for NATO, it was time for them to strike back. It was March 25 when they decided to attack the sole island of Snowzerland. It was 2:00 AM when the first planes arrived at the eastern shore. The alarms went off, and every citizen went into hiding for safety. The Ground Soldiers and Aircraft Pilots got prepared for their incoming mission. Willy the Penguin Climbed into the Black Baron. His Mission was simple: to shoot down all enemy jets and drive them away from the island. He was lucky to also lead the whole operation, too. Swiss contacted the viking allies, but they didn't arrive to the island until 11:00 AM. Willy was doing well with the battle in the air. He commanded the operation with precision, and did advanced stunts to get out of obstacles. It lasted all day, with the sky filled with smoke and airplane debris falling. However, a new deadly invention rose from the shadows, that left NATO no chance. The Snoss army unleashed the fearsome Avatar Warmech V2! It was already 7:00 PM, and this bot of destruction put on a grand finale. It shot enemy planes more than ever, and was able to drive away the enemy in several minutes. However, today, Willy the Penguin got lots of praise. He was then deemed as an Ace Pilot, and the Black Baron became beloved by it's citizens. Willy made a speech when he recieved his medal from Swiss Ninja. "Thank you. This is great, and i hope to win this war as an ace and a hero!" Everyone clapped, and Willy shook Swiss Ninja's flipper. ---- As for the Avatar Warmech V2, It wasn't made by Midas and Herb, but was said to be designed by Dara. Then, 2 days later, NATO and HF State tried to take back the Eastshield Colonies. This, sadly, resulted in having the Avater Warmech V2 Involved. ---- On March 28, Swiss and his allies had their "Greatest" war meeting at the capital of the Grand Viking Empire, Frostize. Everyone was in the Frostizian Palace on the Viking Emperor's Table, eating lunch. Swiss Ninja was eating a shrimp pasta with a light sauce. The Emperor was eating lasagna, while Darktan II had a fish and squid pizza. "Alright! What a fantastic meal, my good man!" cheered the Kaiser. "Nozing better zan Frostizian cuisine, Swizzera Ninja!" The Emperor quoted. "Mmhmm!" agreed Darktan, his mouth full. "Now, I think that we have finally put in our LAST operation, that will be golden." Everyone stopped what they were doing, and laid their eyes on the lone blue ninja. "Go on, Swizzera Ninja!" "We are now going to start operation: South Pole City! We will conquer Trans-Antarctica and make our way towards the USA capital. Then, we will also annex more land for all our empires." "HUZZAH!" The Plan was agreed. Chapter 7: Austin's Mission While everyone was at war, the Royal Bounty Hunter Austin arrived at the Maritime Station to start his mission an hour after Swiss Ninja left. He took the express train to SPC to find his targets, and arrived the next day, on March 20. Austin disguised himself with a large coat and Hat that covered his eyes and body from the kit Swiss gave him. The Disguised bounty hunter approached the Ticket Counter in South Pole City's Station. "Hey, you!" cried Austin. "Can I help you sir?" "Yeah. A couple of days ago, did you happen to see a Goofy lookin' High Penguin dude who was wearing a Fish Costume?" "You mean Fisch Hochstadt, that Fish Warrior guy?" "Yeah. You know where he went? I...um...have a buisness meeting." "I thought I heard his friend, that Nerd, Fred 676, say that Fisch was to be staying somewhere in Booklin." "Where in Booklin?" "I didn't hear all the way, but I think the house was in that gated community full of those new houses...." "Thanks." Austin Walked away and called for a Taxi, and drove to the gated community. Austin asked for Fisch Hochstadt, and was guided toward his house. He knocked on the door, and waited. Then, Fisch Hochstadt opened the door. Austin tried to catch him by surprise. He threw his knicicle at Fisch, but it missed and stuck itself in the windowpane behind him. Fisch muttered, "What now..." and smacked Austin in the face with his fish and knocked him out of the window. Austin hated thorn bushes. He especially hated getting into thrown into thorn bushes. And he really hated getting kicked into thorn bushes. He rubbed off the thorns, and ran to the door. It was locked. He then smashed the wooden door open with his fish after 4 whacks. Pulling out his shotgun, he dropped 3 times the necessary ditto into the shell. Suddenly, Fisch leaped from the top floor. Austin didn't exspect that, and was knocked to the ground and pummeled. His shotgun flew across the room and landed on the ledge. "Drat. How can I have fought Doom Knights and Geek Squad and get pwned by THIS GUY!??" He pulled out his last remaining weapon, a fish. Fisch and him fought up the stairs. Fisch was winning, but Austin was driving him up the stairs. "Just...4...more...steps..." Fisch slammed the door on Austin. Austin panted but grinned. That was exactly what he wanted. While climbing up the stairs, Fisch dropped his most valuable possesion, the Amulet of Language. It was the only reason he had gotten this far without capture, and now he slammed the door on it. Austin reached for it and tied it around his neck. "So this is what you were using against me, eh? Maybe Swiss Ninja will give me more money when I deliver this to him." "Oh, @##%$%#!" It is not nice to say bad words, Fisch! Amulet of Language: Give me a...hambur-NO!!! A Ditto Bomb!" In a flash, a ditto bomb appeared in Austin's Flipper. He threw it at the door. Crack! The Bomb exploded the door into splitery wood chips. Austin ran inside and grabbed a vase. Fisch fell during the explosion, but got up and was about to strike Austin with a sword..... Austin quickly smashed the vase on Fisch's head. Fisch fainted and collapsed. "Finally. This is actually a worthwhile job!" Austin also was able to obtain a large wooden crate from the Amulet of Language to put Fisch's Body in. He trasported the crate to his suite at the Grant Zuidpool Hotel to keep it in, and went about with the amulet to find Fred 676. ---- Austin stepped out of the bus to see the South Pole Council Building Outside. He looked around, to see if he could spot his target. He saw no one. He entered the Building causally to see the council at it's business, including Jsudsu, who had already recovered from the incident. Fred was sitting at his desk near his brother, Explorer 767. He was scribbling numbers and calculations on a chalkboard. Austin walked toward him, with no one having a slight care about him being there. Even as Austin Approached him, Fred didn't bother to pay attention to him. "Hi, Fred." "I have no time for questions, young hypotenuse!" he snorted, obviously taking his calculations seriously. Austin had time to take out some rope and duct tape.... Whack! Austin slapped Fred With a Fish. He quickly tied him up with the ropes while wrestling. This, however, alerted the whole council. Explorer and others got up out of his desk. They charged angrily toward the bounty hunter. Jsudsu broke the silence. "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed, as he tackled Explorer. Everyone forgot about Austin, and joined the fight. Austin carried Fred's Body back to the Hotel, and put Fred into the same crate with Fisch. The next day, he took the crate with him onto a plane bound for Snowzerland. "I like this job." Chapter 8: Capture, Conquer, and Crumble Austin Delivered Fisch and Fred to Swiss Ninja, where Swiss ordered them to be sent to the Pen Chi Island Prison... And recieved his reward with a bonus of 1,000 Dollars because of retrieving the Amulet of Language and the Amulet of Math. Swiss Ninja kept them with him. Austin was praised greatly, and a parade occured in his honor. ---- Swiss Ninja and his top generals looked over Mojave's horizon from a buisness building. Tommorrow, they would team up with Darktan and take over the Legendary city. "Soon, All of Antarctica will be ours, boys." Swiss reassurignly said, with no doubt. "And you will be famous as usual, sir." Swiss Ninja sipped a cup of Hot Cocoa. The Steam danced around the conference room. "Yes, and all will have to bow to me, even that propeller menace, Explorer. I even drew a picture of him playing tennis!" Here was the picture: "Why did you draw that?" "IDK, I was bored." "Nice Artwork, though. I wonder if Explorer plays Tennis anyways." ---- The Next day, Swiss Ninja and his allies marched toward the capital in triumph. They didn't have to fight at all, since they had the Avatar Warmech V2. All they had to do, was to parade without any worries. Swiss Ninja, Jsudsu, the Viking Emperor, and Darktan II were sitting together inside an open carriage during this event. The Viking soldiers praised their emperor and empire singing the royal anthem: ---- After a couple of easy hours, South Pole City came in sight. USA lined around the Old City walls, ready to defend themselves, and their country. However, nearly half of the soldiers ran in fear when the Avatar Warmech V2 became visible. When the Avatar Warmech V2 reached the walls, it stopped to a halt. Several soldiers were firing snowballs at it, but they just bounced off. Suddenly, the Huge Bot knocked down part of the wall. The Snoss, Viking, and Darktonian Soldiers continued to parade into the city from the opening the Robot had made. Swiss Ninja approached the South Pole Council. No one was there, except for Billybob and the Judge. "Hands up, boys, this is my country now!" The Soldiers seized both penguins away to Pen Chi Island. Many citizens now feared this impossible capture, and hid in their houses. For the Vikings, they also extended Zuidpool by adding Ost Zuidpool, a sub district of Zuidpool that has a lot of canals and Flats, that is still there today. The war was basically over for Swiss Ninja, but some attacks on the colonies still occured. Swiss was very happy, but not his own citizens. Many Snoss citizens still had strong connections with the USA since Snowzerland isn't that old. They were tired of Swiss Ninja bossing them around without no say, but most importantly, Swiss Ninja's forces were destroying the USA relatives of the Snoss people. Many of these relatives were soldiers. Led by someone named "Penguin Star", a secret protest against Swiss Ninja was created. ---- Back at the Polaris, the Polaris Antarctica clan met about the recent attacks at Polaris Palace "This has gone way too far." Sancho said, sipping cola "we have to stop Swiss."'' "I agree!" said Sam Rudi, Mayor of Snowville "Drive him into the ground." "So, gentlemen, let's attack SPC, Snowville, Polaris and Penguville!" said Mayor Kingsley of Penguville "Let's put 2,800 men into SPC, to fight Swiss in the city, 2,800 to Polaris to ward off the Snoss dudes stationed in Polaris, and 5,000 men to Snowville and Penguville!" proposed Sancho "Yes, but do we have enough?" asked Sam Rudi "Heck yeah! There are 14,000 men in Fort Polaris alone!" screamed Sancho "Agreed," said Mayor Kingsley "Attack tomorrow night, at 0100, sharp." "I don't want to bomb SPC, so let's use the infantry and tanks for it." said Sam Rudi "Let's bombard Harborfront Polaris..we have the moolah to fix it." replied Mayor Kingsley The three mayors planned an aerial attack on Penguville, Polaris and Snowville, trying to keep the city out of Snoss hands, the planned to attack SPC, via Blizzardville International Airport, marching from Blizzardville to SPC. ---- However, None of these attacks wheren't needed. The protests were so successful and powerful, that they forced Swiss Ninja to withdrawl all his troops everywhere. Thus, the Polaris Clan canceled their attack plans. Even the Pen Chi Prison was Liberated, and the hopeless war ended in victory. The Viking Empire became independant, and Swiss ninja cowered in shame for a while..... until the next war began!!!!!! THE END!!! Aftermath and Responses This war may have ended, but Alex12345a has expressed his opinion on the war. Quoted: "Bah. More war. Less smiley faces." Fisch responded: "Oh no, I fear that this maybe the beginning of a series of terrible wars...." Jock Hochstadt said:"Ay, I lost my step-father in the battle of Snowzerland! Swiss Ninja, you will REGRET TRYING AT ALL TO TAKE OVER ANTARCTICA! I WOULD BET MY FIRST BORN CHICK SO!!" Swiss Ninja quoted:"I was so close to victory! I WILL DESTROY THE USA NEXT TIME!" Swiss Ninja, others who are involved, add how your characters feel about the war! I think this is a good addition! Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Stories